The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical housings for appliances, and more particularly to an electrical housing for outdoor appliances.
Electrical wires and connections in appliances are typically contained in protective housings or coatings to prevent the occurrence of short-circuits, fires, electric shock and other similar undesirable incidents. The use of such protective housings is especially important for outdoor appliances, where the appliances' exposure to the elements increases the risk of the previously described events.
To reduce the risk of injury and short-circuits, electrical wires and connections have been encased in a coating of rubber, plastic, or other similar non-conductive material. Electrical connections have also been placed in metallic or plastic electrical receptacles. Often, these receptacles are not covered with a non-conductive and/or water-resistant material to protect the electrical connections from the elements.
The above-described electrical housings do not possess the desired advantages of weather protection and ease of access to the protected electrical connections. If an appliance utilizing a protective coating over electrical connections requires maintenance or repair, the protective coating may be damaged in the process of uncovering the wires and connections. On the other hand, an appliance utilizing an electrical receptacle allows ready access to the electrical connections, but the electrical receptacle may not be sufficiently weather resistant to permit safe use of the appliance outdoors.
Additionally, while protective coatings usually prevent substances damaging to the wires and connections from contacting the wires and connections, once such substances do penetrate the coating there are usually no available means for venting the substances out of the coating. Furthermore, the use of rubber or plastic coatings to protect the wires and connections is relatively expensive due to the cost of such materials.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical housing for appliances that is substantially weather-proof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical housing that vents substances damaging to electrical wires and connections from the housing if such substances do happen to enter the housing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrical housing that permits ease of access to the electrical wires and connections of the appliance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electrical housing that is designed to reduce heat transfer from the appliance to the electrical housing.